


Not Just a Number

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure about how your boyfriend feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/gifts).



You woke up early to see that your boyfriend was already gone. He had a flight to Glasgow and he would be back later that day, hopefully. You sighed and got up. You showered and dressed and got ready to do errands. You were out at the grocery when he sent you a text.

 _Hello darling. I miss you so much. Martin’s no fun._ You smiled and sent him back one.

 _If someone would’ve woken me, I could be there too._ You smiled and finished your shopping. You checked your phone before you got in the car and saw he had texted you back while you were in the checkout line.

_I hated to wake you. You looked so beautiful asleep._

“Oh Douglas, you smooth talker.” You laughed.

 _Well, guess you’ll get to see me all beautiful again tonight._ You put your phone away and drove home, unloading all the groceries. You started thinking while you were putting things away, not hearing the vibrations of your phone as Douglas called. He had been married three times before he met you. And even though he always told you that there would never be another, you couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to you if he met the next Mrs. Richardson on one of his flights.

“He won’t do that.” You said, trying to distract yourself. “He says he loves me…” You finished putting the groceries away and set down on the couch. You started watching the news, but it was boring this afternoon and you drifted off to sleep.

****

You woke up later in the evening to hear someone singing in the kitchen, followed up wonderful smells. There was a blanket wrapped around you. You kept it close to you as you made your way to the kitchen. You saw him cooking and singing to himself. You smiled and set down at the bar, watching him.

“How long have you been home?” You asked when you made sure that he didn’t have something sharp in his hand. He jumped a little and looked at you.

“Ah, you’re awake.” He said, making his way over to you. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your neck. “I missed you so much.”

“So I heard.” You giggled. “How was your trip?”

“Ah, same old.” Douglas said. “Martin kept going on and on about the princess. So I kept going on and on about my queen.” He said, smiling. You smiled back, but he could tell that something was wrong. “Darling?”

“I…what’s to stop me from being just another number?” You asked quietly. Douglas quickly turned you so you were looking at him.

“I’ve been in love several times.” He said. “But you are the first woman who has ever made me fall in love. With my heart. Not with my…”

“Okay, I think I got it.” You giggled. He cupped your face in his hand.

“I know I’m not young, but I want to spend the rest of the time I have with you.” You teared up and he leaned in and kissed you. “If you’ll have me of course.” He said when he moved back. You smiled and nodded.

“Of course Douglas.” You held his hand. “You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay! Please comment!


End file.
